Forbidden Fealings
by Skins Thunderbomb
Summary: Alexis is now 22. She is finally over Starscream's death, but one night the ghost of Screamer turns up! And danger is on the way that they alone can stop! COMPLETE.
1. After The end

AN~ Okay everyone! I've taken the oppurtunity to write another Starscream/Alexis story, but this one is going to be a hell-of-a-lot more real than my previous ones! This story was written in dedication of those who reviewed my last story 'Love by another name' and complained how OCC it was. So this one is for you!  
  
Now, on!  
  
Forbidden Fealings  
  
1 – After the end  
  
It was the evening after the Autobots and Decepticons had left Earth for, to the kids, good.  
  
Never in her young life had Alexis felt sadness for anyone like she did now. Oh how she missed him! But she knew, even if the transformers ever came back, he would not come. A tear escaped her eye and slid down her cheek. She remembered sitting on his shoulder…riding with him and then…  
  
Alexis shook her head. It was pointless to focus on the past. She knew, somehow, that the space rock she carried would have shattered if he had disappeared for good. So, with those comforting thoughts, she walked back inside of her house and into her room. It was night and Alexis had found the stars somewhat comforting in her loneliness. She walked to her bed and flumped down on it. She reached under her pillow and pulled out the transparent green space rock. She ran her thumb over the crack that had surfaced when he had gone…  
  
"Starscream," Alexis whispered to the rock, "Where ever you are, I know that some part of you lives. Please come to me…"  
  
She held the rock to her heart and curled up under the blankets. She knew her words were useless as she said them, but something compelled her to say it. It was something that made her feel calmer.   
  
"Come to me…"  
  
***  
  
Where am I?  
  
That was his first conscious thought. His optics came online…  
  
He was on Cybertron, he knew that. But how? He thought he was dead. Unicron had blasted him to bits…so how?  
  
He looked down at his hand, and saw that it was transparent, like the rest of his body!  
  
He then realized.  
  
He was a ghost.  
  
He smiled and then floated up to the top of a building. He soared right at a wall and flew though it! He marveled at how easy he could do things. He then became saddened. How is it that the transformer could touch anything? He felt annoyed at it.  
  
Just then, he felt something glow in his subspace. He reached back and pulled out a tiny piece of space rock…the one he had got for those pesky kids.  
  
He held it and then he heard a voice…a familiar voice…  
  
'Come to me…'  
  
Alexis.  
  
'What the hell?' Starscream thought. He looked at the rock in alarm. How the hell did he hear that? And why?  
  
Alexis was probably the only human he could at least tolerate. She said that they were friends, and that friends look out for one another. He wondered how she would've felt about him dieing… maybe that was why he heard her voice.  
  
'When I find a way,' He thought, clenching his had around the rock 'I will visit you…I promise…' 


	2. Ten Years Later

2 – Ten years later  
  
A tall brunet walked down the corridor of the science development centre that she worked at. Here it was that she had got her job as a researcher of robots.   
  
'How ironic.' She had thought.  
  
For Alexis was no child like in the days of the transformers. She had grown into a beautiful young woman and her hair now hung down to her shoulder blades. Her slim figure stepped into her office. It was spacious enough with one big window facing the city. She had two cabinets with papers about how to make robots and many other things. She had a large desk facing the window that had a new envelope on it.   
  
She sat down at her desk and opened the envelope. In it was a letter saying that the body that they had been working on had been completed. They only lacked the life for it.  
  
Alexis sighed. She had made the design of the body herself, in remembrance of a friend of hers. She did not see how they were going to create a personality for it. She didn't know if she could bear to see it move anyway.  
  
But she had finally gotten over his death. She had worked for this company for 2 years since she got out of school. It was a good job with good money. She needed it, for her parents had died and left a mansion big enough for even transformers to walk freely in, in her position. And she now called it home.  
  
She finished typing up her work on a laptop she kept in her desk drawer. She turned it off and placed in back, then turned everything off and locked up.  
  
She drove home in a sort of daze. The sunset was beautiful today. The gold that was shot with pink in the sky looked stunning as the dusty clouds swirled slowly. She drove for another 20 minutes, unaware of the report, which played on her radio, which was saying that a strange disturbance was recorded in the upper atmosphere…  
  
She arrived home and opened the large door. Walking to the kitchen, she got out some pasta that was in the fridge from last night's dinner. She ate a little of it, then went to her room.  
  
Her room was huge. She had a window that stretched from the floor to the ceiling and a balcony attached. A huge four-poster bed stood against the wall in the centre of the wall, with a bedside table next to it. She had a wardrobe on the wall next to her door, and a mat on the burgundy carpet. Her room was colors of burgundy and blue, with a white ceiling. Burgundy had always been her favorite colour.  
  
She stripped off her clothes promptly and dressed in her P.J's and snuggled under the bed covers. She was about to turn her lamp off when she caught site of the space rock, sitting next to it. She reached over and picked it up, watching the light dance off it as she moved it in her fingers.  
  
She placed it back down and turned off the light. The moon shone thought the small gap in the curtains and illuminated the area. Alexis closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber… 


	3. A knight in Transformer Armour

Thankyou for the reviews! I am soooo happy that people actually like this one. Something I forgot to mention about my other two stories of SS/A...I wrote them at 3 in the morning . Anyway, Sirius asked me about the rest of the crew and Alexis' parents. Well, next chapter you will see many more characters and I will itry/i to make them longer! Its really hard to write down so many thoughts on paper. Anyway enough excuses! On to the story!   
  
3 – A knight in transformer armor.  
  
A transparent jet soared though the somewhat familiar streets of the dark blue planet. He scanned the area and searched for a signal of the stone. He felt it! A faint signal was coming from the hill over near that science lab.  
  
The jet flew down and transformed, floating in mid air as he surveyed the mansion.   
  
'She sure is living it up big time,' Starscream thought and flew though the wall.  
  
Making his way down the passages, he marveled at how large this mansion must seem to her. He transformed silently and floated though a door. Inside, he saw a girl sleeping in that huge bed…  
  
'What the hell am I doing here?!' He thought. 'I'm a decepticon! I shouldn't be concerning myself with petty humans!'  
  
But no matter how much he thought of it during the ten years, he ended with the same thing. He liked this one. She was the only one who had trusted his decisions, and for that he was grateful. So, wasn't it a fair-trade for him to provide some peace of mind for the human girl? He thought that it was too nice of him, and he may seem weak from it. But it was because of her and her friends, plus the Autobots, that he had made the Cybertronians finally at peace? It was their influence on him that made him see right. That was probably the reason he had been given the chance to be a ghost in the first place…  
  
Alexis stirred. Should he wake her? He floated around to the other side of the bed and bent down to gaze more closely at the human. She had grown up a lot and looked much different than Starscream's memory of her. She was taller, and her hair was longer. He hesitated, wondering if he should wake her or not.  
  
He floated down and sat on the edge of the bed. He reached out a transparent hand and tried to gently prod her.   
  
He was shocked! He could touch her!   
  
'But how?' He thought and watched Alexis stir again and slowly wake up.  
  
He watched in anticipation, waiting for her to scream or do something else. He was so scared but he couldn't move. He knew he shouldn't have woken her!  
  
Alexis blinked and then looked up. She sat bolt upright and stared at the ghost with wide eyes.  
  
She shook her head slightly, a huge grin slowly sliding onto her face.   
  
"S…Starscream?!"  
  
Starscream opened his mouth to say something, but the words died on the way to his mouth. He simply stared at Alexis and slowly nodded.  
  
She opened her mouth in a joyous grin and sprang up, screaming his name and smashed into his arm in a hug or greeting.  
  
Starscream was shocked beyond anything. He watched as his only human friend cried in happiness against him. He didn't know what to do. Slowly, he regained his composure and picked up the overly happy human and held her up to his optic level.  
  
Alexis had never felt so happy to have someone back. She remembered how sad her parent's death had been for her. It was like that with Starscream but now he had come back. It was liked being born again, with no sadness to be felt…  
  
She looked over him. He was transparent!  
  
"Your…Y-your-"  
  
"A ghost." Starscream said, "I know."  
  
"But how?" Alexis asked, sitting down in his see though hand.  
  
"I really don't know…" He said, staring out of the window.  
  
Alexis stared out of the window too; wondering about how she might be able to help Starscream out … He was her friend. The one transformer who gained her trust with his struggle to be good. Was it this that had made him able to come back as a ghost? How could she help him?  
  
Then it clicked.  
  
"Starscream! I know how to get you a body!" Alexis said suddenly, turning back to the ghost.  
  
"Huh?! How?!" Starscream asked.  
  
Come with me tomorrow, and I'll show you…" 


	4. A new adventure begins now

AN ~ Man this chappie was hard to write! 14 REVIEWS! You guys are too kind! Special thanks to Kezarahk for the ideas. This chap. is sorda a lead up to the next one, and the next one is gonna be a hard one to write, so dont expect it any time soon okay? Also, I'm going though a bit of a crisis here at home, so I may not get too much done during this time. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chap! Now on!  
  
4 – A new adventure begins now  
  
"Tell me again. iWhy/i do I have to be invisible?"  
  
Starscream was floating along side Alexis in the corridor of her passage way. It was morning and she was heading downwards to her kitchen.  
  
"Because, if the other humans see you, trust me, they'll go nuts." Alexis replied to the disgruntled ghost.  
  
He grumbled something about 'pipsqueak humans' and 'lack of backbone' as he floated though a wall and sat in the air, watching Alexis get her food and set it down on the bench. She ate quickly and told Starscream it was time to go.  
  
"Well, we better go. You can follow me in the air if you want. I go by car." She said.  
  
"I don't expect to be able to follow in any other way." Starscream said sarcastically and transformed.   
  
Alexis giggled at the thought of him in the car and started it up.  
  
They traveled along the road though the semi-country and headed to the big city. She drove for the usual 20 minutes, occasionally checking to see if Starscream was following her. She set the communicator in her car to the same wavelength as Starscream's and told him to go invisible as they entered the city.  
  
Soon enough, they arrived at the Science Development Centre. She got out and went inside.   
  
It was there the sight of two of her old friends greeted her.  
  
"Alexis!"  
  
Rad and Carlos ran over and each gave her a hug in turn.  
  
"Hey guys!" Alexis said as she pulled away, "What brings ya?"  
  
"We came to see that transformer that you lot are working on." Rad said. He had grown a fair amount over the years and had let his hair grow a little, but it still retained that classic spikiness.   
  
"Yeah! We heard it looks almost exactly the same as Screamer." Carlos said. He looked the same as ever, but of course, grown up to be a handsome young man.  
  
"Yeah that's right." Alexis said. She didn't know why, but she didn't want to tell the boys her news just yet.  
  
"Well, lets go and see him!" Rad said and started walking, but soon stopped and turned, rather sheepishly to Alexis.  
  
"Um…where is it?"  
  
She rolled her eyes and led the way.  
  
"So, what have you two got up to during the years?" Alexis asked as they went along the hallway.  
  
"Well, Rad here is a mechanic and has come to help out and I'm an astronomer." Carlos said.  
  
"Then, why are you here Carlos?" Alexis asked.  
  
"Eh. I had a day off so I decided to come with Rad." He answered.  
  
"Cool" Alexis answered. "Ah. We're here."  
  
She reached a huge door and slipped a card though the security slot on the wall. She typed the password and the doors opened…  
  
Inside was a truly spectacular site. A huge table with the transformer on it was in the middle of the room. Many wires came off its body and many more parts were lying around it too. People were walking (some running) around the body and welding, wiring, fixing and adding things to the body. Many computers and gages lined the wall to the end of the room and equipment was lying along the sidewalls on tables that were labeled and numbered. It was evidently a huge project and an expensive one at that.  
  
"My oh my…" Carlos said as he gazed around the room.   
  
"Well, I best get to work!" Rad said and waving to the other two, he ran off.  
  
"I think I'll join him." Carlos said, "Seeya later Alexis!" He also ran off.  
  
Alexis waved to them both and made her way out. She got out her old pocket communicator and said, "Hey Starscream?"  
  
"About time!!" He said sounding highly annoyed.  
  
"Sorry, I had an unexpected meeting."  
  
"Who?" He asked.  
  
"Rad and Carlos."  
  
"You didn't tell-" He started.  
  
"Of course not!" Alexis interrupted. "An you better come up here. The body is almost complete."  
  
"So, when am I going to come into this? I'm sick of staring at your twin suns!"  
  
Alexis did a double take, "iTwin/i suns?"  
  
There was a pause. "Eh. It's probably a star or something."  
  
"Well, anyway, do you know if you can possess things or not?"  
  
"Yes I think I can."  
  
"Then it's all going to plan." Alexis said.  
  
Starscream shut off the communicator. He looked at the sun and the bright spot next to it. He had a feeling that it was no innocent star… 


	5. Its all come back to me now

5 – It's all come back to me now  
  
"Okay Starscream! It's almost done!" Alexis said excitedly as the see though transformer stood beside her.  
  
Everyone had cleared out, being lunchtime and all. So now all that were in the room were Alexis and Starscream and –   
  
"I still cannot believe you didn't tell us about him!" Rad said indignantly.  
  
"Do you really think you'd believe me if I did?" Alexis said doggedly.  
  
Starscream flew over to examine his new body on the table, ignoring Rad and Carlos.  
  
"Well…I guess not." Carlos said a little sheepishly.  
  
Alexis nodded her head and turned to the panel on her left. She typed for a little bit and the body lit up.  
  
"Okay, energy transfer is complete! Go for it Starscream!" Alexis shouted and spun to face the body, hoping that everything was going to work out.  
  
Okay…Starscream focused on becoming one with the body, and he felt himself start to glow a bit. He suddenly dived straight into the new body's core.  
  
"Whoa!" Carlos gasped as the body gave off a brilliant light.  
  
The body's glow began to subside. It's finger twitched.   
  
Soon, his hands pushed himself up into a sitting position. He flexed his fingers and moved his upper body around. It was Starscream, the new Starscream.  
  
He looked exactly the same as before, except now his wings had been modified a little. He made his left wing form a katana, but found that it was broader and more powerful than his previous one. This was the reason for the change it seemed.  
  
"Wow…who would have thought that you could draw Alexis?" Carlos said.  
  
Alexis blushed and said, "Starscream? How do you feel?"  
  
He was examining his back when she said that, he turned and said, "You did a really good job! I feel like my old self again!"  
  
Just then, the door burst open and about twenty people came in. They stopped short at the sight of Starscream – who froze.  
  
The two groups stared at one another. And – like dominoes – they all fainted.  
  
All of them, even Starscream, burst out laughing. Alexis did a double take to hear Starscream laugh. It was the first time she had hear him do so…  
  
***  
  
"The only bad part about this is that I can't walk though walls anymore." Starscream said over the radio as He and Alexis headed home. The golden light of a beautiful sunset shone off the chrome body of Starscream as he followed the car below.  
  
What was he to do now? He had his body back. He could simply go home and live a peaceful life somewhat, but no… it didn't feel right somehow. Like there was something he was meant to still do here on the blue planet that only could be done here. But what was it?!   
  
He shook his head mentally. He had plenty of time to think about it and to go home. It wasn't like he was in any hurry…  
  
They arrived at the house. Alexis got out of her car and heard the jet land near by. She walked inside and made a beeline for the kitchen, wanting to get something to eat. The afternoon events seemed to have made her very hungry.  
  
Starscream entered the house with surprisingly no trouble. He looked around and saw Alexis stuff herself. He smiled slightly. He didn't know she had such an appetite.  
  
He made his way up to the bedroom he had found Alexis in the previous night. He sat by the window and thought some more about it.   
  
'Why should I bother about what happens on some mud ball planet?' He thought savagely. 'Why should I care at all?'  
  
The answer to that was simple. He had got his body back (with the exception of carrying 20 or so humans to a bed, having to smash a whole wall to get out and have people shouting it the jet while he made his escape though the hole) with the humans help. He was in dept to them, but he shouldn't care. If they were stupid enough to give him a body, then it was their problem.  
  
But wasn't it his concern for the human Alexis that brang him here in the first place? Hadn't it been his soul excuse to pass though the warp gate and head to earth was to see if she was okay? And wasn't it her idea and her gift to him to give him his new body?  
  
Alexis. Every time her name was mentioned he felt something inside stir slightly inside his spark. It wasn't very big, so it didn't bother him. But now it did…  
  
'Why can't I just be some normal, hateful, war-loving Decepticon without all this crap in my head?!' He shouted in his mind.  
  
He wasn't used to it.   
  
It seemed so foreign that he wanted to punch the wall in anger, but he thought that it might not be wise. But why? Why should he icare?!/i  
  
He griped his head with his fists and attempted to punch himself between his optics, but at that moment a voice rang out though the room.  
  
"My god…I really need to watch my eating habits…"  
  
Starscream's head whipped around as Alexis staggered into the room, holding her belly.  
  
She looked over to him and said, "Hey there! I thought you would be up here."  
  
He didn't say anything.  
  
She took out some P.J's and said, "I'm gonna get changed. I'll be back in a minute."  
  
Again, he didn't answer. She walked out, thinking that he needed some time to himself…  
  
How could she be so nice to him after all the things he had done? What was it that she saw in him that not even he could see?  
  
He looked up towards the newly risen moon. Bright as it was, the light did not reach is cold spark. But it now seemed to be warmer, but only a little. But how, he didn't know…  
  
He made up his mind. He would leave tonight. May he be forever unforgiven, but at least he could get away from all these annoying thoughts.  
  
"I'm back!" Alexis announced as she walked into the room.  
  
Starscream turned his head slightly. Alexis was wearing a long nightdress with a satin dressing gown over it. She looked pretty…  
  
Starscream blinked.  
  
Pretty?!  
  
"Are you okay?" Alexis said, a concerned frown appearing on her face.  
  
"Y-yeah…" Starscream managed to get out. "Just fine…"  
  
"That's good." She said and climbed onto her bed. She knew something iwas/i wrong, but she didn't want to question him. If he wanted her to know, he would tell her.  
  
"Night." She closed her eyes…  
  
Starscream snapped his head up at that one word. It sounded so sad.   
  
"Alexis?" He said, unable to conceal the shock in his words.  
  
She did not reply.  
  
'You are weak…' Megatron's voice echoed though his head. No he wasn't. He didn't care how confused he was at the moment. He got up and walked over to the side of the bed. He sat down with his back against the wall and looked down at the human, feigning sleep.   
  
'Just do it!' His mind screamed at him. 'What harm could it do?'  
  
He reached his hand down and placed his hand over Alexis. She put her arm over his thumb and slept more peacefully.  
  
He smiled. As confused as he was about how he felt about everything, he felt some kind of alliance had formed with his mind and his spark. For some reason, he seemed very tired himself. He shut down…  
  
Little did he know that this night would show a small change for the robot…  
  
***  
  
A blaze of sunlight hit his optics the next morning. He awoke.  
  
And he blinked.  
  
Everything seemed 10 times larger than usual…oh my Primus!  
  
Alexis was woken by a huge scream from the side of her bed.  
  
____________________  
  
AN~ Damn! I was hoping to be able to write a long one! Oh well. Sorry if I angered a lot of people by leaving it like this, but hey, I wanted to get a lot of humor for the next chap! And thanks oh so much for the reviews!   
  
A lot of you commented about how much better this was compared to LBAN. Well I have a confession to make - I wrote it after watching the sappiest love movie I have ever seen at 3 am in the morning. Does that explain it? So dont judge me by what you see there folks!  
  
I dont know how well I wrote out Screamer's arguement with himself. Gee it took me 3 hours to write, so I hope it's good enough. Drop me some advice :)  
  
Till next time my faithful readers!  
  
Skins Thunderbomb 


	6. How humane

6 – How humane  
  
She scrambled around in the blankets of her bed and sat bolt upright. She looked from left to right and saw the object of the scream.  
  
Starscream the human stared back at her with a look of complete horror on his face.  
  
"HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?!" He screamed and ran around like a drunken man. He examined his hands, his back and looked between his legs to see the window upside down.  
  
That's when he stood up and faced Alexis with a look of exasperation on his face and said, "And what the hell is between my legs?!"  
  
Alexis couldn't help it. She burst out in laughter that she had held in the whole time the man had been jumping up and down.  
  
"WHAT THE SLAGGING HELL IS SO FUNNY?!" He roared, now angry.  
  
"Oh god," She said between laughs, "if only you knew!"  
  
He snarled and swung his body away from her. He was wearing a red and grey muscle top with red and grey gloves. He also wore white and red pants with red and grey boots. He had a helmet on his head that covered his silver hair. His eyes were a copper-y red and his face resembled his robot form, but now with human features.  
  
"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" He fumed, now in a rage.  
  
"I'm sorry," She said, still giggling, "But…" She burst out in laughter again.  
  
He had had enough. With ninja like speed he had not lost in his 'transformation', he slammed Alexis down on the bed again, his hands gripping her shoulders in a pincer grip.  
  
"You better shut that mouth of yours right now…" He said in a deadly whisper, "Or it may be your last laugh."  
  
Alexis said nothing. She stared up into Starscream's angry face and found herself frozen. She didn't know why, but she didn't feel any fear. It was like she knew Starscream would not hurt her even if he said he would. And she just noticed the position the two were in…  
  
Why wasn't she frightened? Starscream stared at her, the anger slowly falling from his face. He didn't even know why she had just affected him like this…  
  
Alexis suddenly got an idea. Starscream started as a devilish grin appeared on her face.   
  
She suddenly shifted her shoulder upwards from Starscream's slackened grip, causing his head to flump onto the pillow right beside her.  
  
"Alexis!" He yelled, angry again, turning his head so he could see Alexis' triumphant face grinning back at him.  
  
"Teach you for hurting my shoulders with your bloody grip." She complained as he sat up. She did to.  
  
"What the hell caused this?" Starscream almost whined.  
  
"Hmm…" Alexis thought about it and then got out that old space rock, 'I wonder…'  
  
"Hey, do you have any of this rock with you Starscream?" Alexis asked, holding up the rock.  
  
"Yeah I do." He said slowly, "Why?"  
  
Then he suddenly remembered. Her voice…the way Alexis had treasured it when she had been with her that time…  
  
He got out his stone. It was a little bigger than hers, but he had not put it in any kind of case, so it was rougher.  
  
"Could this have done it?" Starscream wondered out loud.  
  
Alexis looked at him in surprise, "It…could have I guess, but how?"  
  
"I don't know," Starscream said, annoyed. "I don't have all the answers. I just want to return to normal!"  
  
Alexis cringed. She didn't.  
  
But how was it that she could help her friend?  
  
Oh what she didn't know…  
  
  
  
*sniff* 6 reviews! You are too kind! My, Poor hook is getting a lot of punishment eh Constructicons? Thanks Zarius for the encoragement, and Space Toaster, I hope I answered your question top your 'belovered' ;) And to MiT, I find your review helpful and I am in no way offended. Thanks mate! Sorry Tracey for the cliffhanger, but hey? Gotta be one somewhere! And thanks Cheekie for the high words!  
  
Now, off you go to the next chappie! This is a duel update remember! 


	7. What is the second sun?

7 – What is the second sun?  
  
Starscream's stomach demanded food.  
  
He sat at the table waiting for Alexis to finish cooking 'pasta' as she called it for lunch. My, what was the poor guy going to go though next?!  
  
"Here we go!" Alexis said and gave Starscream a plate. It had spaghetti bolognaise on it.  
  
"Er…" Starscream looked at the plate with a cautious expression. He did not like the look of this 'food'. The pasta looked like worms with dirt on it to him, but he did not see it move.  
  
"Just pretend it's energon okay?" Alexis said, seeing Starscream's cautious expression.  
  
"Right…" He said slowly and picked up a meatball in his fingertips to examine it, looking at it weirdly.  
  
Normally, Alexis would scream at a person for treating their food like that, but she did do no such thing. After all, poor Starscream had only been a human for an hour or so.  
  
Starscream examined the meatball for a moment longer before popping it into his mouth.  
  
Alexis watched him with apprehension as he chewed and swallowed. Then a delighted expression surfaced on his face.  
  
"Hey! I like this stuff!" He exclaimed happily and ate some more.  
  
Alexis giggled at his enthusiasm. It was weird to see this new side of him, but then again, maybe turning human had made him a bit different after all. She didn't even care that he used his hands to eat, the fork lying forgotten by his plate.  
  
'Gee, I never thought food could taste so good!' He thought as he ate up his meal. Maybe he could stay this way for a little bit after all. Man, eating was strange! It was sort of the same as taking energon, but he had never found any energon that looked like worms before. And this tasted different too. It was like the red energon, but it had a more savory flavour. And he liked it.  
  
***  
  
"I'm done…" Starscream collapsed back into his chair with a sleepy expression. It sure made him sleepy, eating.  
  
"It's not good for you to eat so fast." Alexis said as she finished up her meal. "It makes you sleepy."  
  
"That would explain it…" He said, his eyes closed.  
  
She smiled and took his plate. She had never seen Starscream contented before, but he certainly was now. He had taken his helmet off and revealed to the world a head of silvery hair. It was a bit shaggy, but Alexis liked it. And Starscream didn't seem to care.  
  
'I really need to get back to my robot form!' Starscream thought, 'I am seriously spending iway/i too much time here.'   
  
As he thought this, he glanced out of the window to his left. The sun was gleaming in all its glory, and next to it…  
  
He got up and rushed past a startled Alexis. He stared out of the window with his mouth open.  
  
"Starscream?" Alexis questioned, walking over.  
  
He whirled around and pointed straight at the object in the sky, "He never died!"  
  
"Who?" Alexis said, frightened by what had Starscream so wound up.  
  
He grasped her shoulders. "I didn't kill him did I?!"  
  
Memories flashed though Alexis' head like lightning. That day … when Starscream was destroyed … by …  
  
"Tell me he's gone!" Starscream shouted shaking her slightly.  
  
Alexis stared in horror into Starscream's angry face, wanting to tell him what he wanted to hear, but she could not.  
  
"Tell me what happened…" He growled, almost a purr …  
  
Alexis gulped and started, "When you went, he transformed ant started to attack. Glavatron and Optimus formed an alliance like you wanted, but it wasn't enough. In the end, they duked it out and Glavatron sacrificed himself to end all hatred in the universe, to stop Unicron from existing. But … " she broke off …  
  
Starscream stared at her with a calculating expression and said, "There's still hatred …"  
  
"Starscream, please!" Alexis almost begged.  
  
He brushed her aside and walked back the way he came.  
  
"I want to turn back to normal." He said. He had no emotion behind his words.  
  
He turned slightly and said, "And destroy Unicron."  
  
____________________  
  
Phew! That was a hard one to write! Sorry if the tags dont work, I dont know what I'm doing wrong!  
  
Anyway, this chapter is supposed to be a bit confusing, so dont worry if you dont get it just yet. More explaining will be done in the next chapter.  
  
Some people have said that my chaps need to be longer. As hard as I try I cant seem to get them long enough. My exuse is that I like to wrap up chapters quickly so that people wont get bored reading it. I certainly find that if I read for too long on one chapter I get bored out of my brains, no matter how interesting the story. It's even harder with a computer screen!  
  
Next chapter is going to bring back A LOT of people, so I can guarrentee it will be longer. Howe much longer is still in the works, however.  
  
Anyway, I hope you like where I am taking this story. and to all my fellow TF writers, PLEASE write some of your own SS/A stories! I really want to see more and I am sure others do too! So bring 'em on!  
  
Later!   
  
Skins Thunderbomb 


	8. Rallying point

8 – Rallying point  
  
"You can't be serious!" Alexis cried.  
  
"You bet I am." He said, nodding.  
  
"Look, even by the off chance that that star is Unicron and it's heading here Iand/I you get your body back, how can you even beat him?! He's 100 times bigger than you! And he's killed you once before! He will kill you just as easily again!" She yelled in desperation.  
  
"I'm stronger than before." He said, surprised at his own words.  
  
"What?" Alexis questioned.  
  
Starscream did not answer at once. Instead, he got out his stone and said, "Make me normal again."  
  
For a moment, neither Alexis nor Starscream thought it had worked. But the rock started to glow …  
  
Suddenly, a brilliant flash of light erupted from the rock. It engulfed the former transformers body and sent a fiery light rocketing upwards. Once the glow faded, the transformer stood in all his glory in the exact spot the human had been. It had worked.  
  
Starscream looked himself over and sighed in relief, "Well, glad I sorted that problem out."  
  
Alexis looked at the floor. She liked him both ways … how could she ever find peace with herself? It left her as confused as Starscream.  
  
She looked up when she heard Starscream walk outside and she ran to the door. He was playing with his radio and Alexis asked what he was doing.  
  
"I'm going to get help from a few of … Iour/I old friends." He stated matter of factly.  
  
"You don't mean … are you really?!" Alexis exclaimed, clasping her hands in front of her that meant she was very happy.  
  
Starscream looked at her and said, "If you mean the Autobots and Decepticons, then yes."  
  
"WOOHOO!" She yelled, punching her fist into the air, her childish ways seeming to come back to her.  
  
Starscream stared at her for a bit then went back to his radio, muttering something about 'Crazy humans'.  
  
"Oh I've got to tell Rad and Carlos!" Alexis said and ran in to get her phone, only to be stopped by two grey fingers plucking her off the ground by her shirt.  
  
"Oh no you don't." Starscream said, holding her up to optic level.  
  
"Why not?" Alexis pouted, falling limp with disappointment in his fingertips.  
  
"Because, " He said, indicating to his radio, "I don't think Optimus will be all calm to see an apparently dead transformer alive and on earth, all alone. Especially a former Decepticon."  
  
"Erm yeah, I see your point." Alexis said sheepishly as she was placed on his shoulder.  
  
"Okay, here we go…" Starscream pressed the button on his arm and a holographic screen projection appeared.  
  
"Welcome to – HOLY SLAG!" Demolisher reeled backwards from the screen as he stared in shock at Starscream, "How?" He added weakly.  
  
For an answer, Alexis waved from atop of Starscream's shoulder and said, "Hey their Demolisher!"  
  
"Alexis?" More transformers they recognized appeared on the screen and more Alexis did not. One in particular looked a lot like Starscream's powered up mode.  
  
"Whoa!" He said, stumbling back a little and said, "Hey their little bro!"  
  
"Little bro?" Alexis said in surprise, looking over at Starscream who said happily, "Hi TC!"  
  
"I … I thought you died Screamer!" Demolisher said with murmurs of assent from the other transformers on the screen.  
  
"Lets just say I had a little help from a friend of mine." Starscream said and pointed to his shoulder.  
  
Alexis blushed and tried not to look too proud of herself when the transformers gave her impressed or curios looks.  
  
"The … the Ihumans/I brought you back?" Demolisher said in utter surprise.  
  
"Sort of. But that's not the reason I called," Starscream said, suddenly serious.  
  
"Then why?" Demolisher enquired.  
  
"Unicron." Starscream said, "He lives."  
  
"NO WAY!" was the response from many of the bots on the screen and a lot of muttering followed.  
  
"See for yourself." Starscream replied and turned his transparent screen to the sky, where the bright star was visible even at day.  
  
"And what I ask," Starscream said when he turned the screen back to himself. "is that we bring some reinforcements here to fight him with, because I am pretty sure that he wants to destroy Earth."  
  
"But why should we defend such a planet?" Demolisher inquired.  
  
"Because they saved us." Starscream stated.  
  
It was true. If it weren't for the humans, the Minicons would have stayed under the control of Unicron, leading to the destruction of Cybertron. Because the humans had changed their outlook on freedom, they had helped the Transformers instead of Unicron.  
  
"Well … I guess that we can send some bots over…" Demolisher said slowly.  
  
"Oh get out of the way!" Thundercracker pushed Demolisher aside and grinned at the screen. "Consider us there, little bro!"  
  
"Okay. Where are you going to arrive?"  
  
"Set up a warp gate at your place. Catch ya!"  
  
And the screen went blank.  
  
Starscream made the screen disappear and shook his head at the sky.  
  
"TC never changed after all this time!"  
  
"I never knew you had a brother." Alexis questioned.  
  
"Two actually. TC is my older brother and Skywarp is my younger one." He said, turning to her.  
  
"Are they both coming?" Alexis asked, suddenly excited.  
  
"TC is. Dunno about 'Warp though." Starscream said thoughtfully, "Wonder what the little petro rabbit's been up to."  
  
Alexis laughed and Starscream smiled a little. Hearing her laugh was a lot like music to his audio receptors.  
  
He shook himself mentally.   
  
He was going crazy.  
  
"We – we better go." He said shakily and placed Alexis on the ground. He transformed into his jet mode and allowed Alexis to climb inside.  
  
He took off to the Autobot base.  
  
***  
  
He landed and transformed, looking at the base under the observatory. He thought that the Autobots would have left no sign of their existence at the blue planet, but he was proven wrong as he walked inside.  
  
He quickly set out to find the equipment he was looking for as Alexis looked around. She had not been here for many years, as she had no real need to. It felt … eerie to be back without the giant robots wandering around or the echoes of their footsteps …  
  
"Got it!"  
  
Alexis turned to see Starscream holding a strange device. It looked like a kind of electric generator but more sleek. He also had a bit of energon to power it in his grasp. He put it in his subspace and told Alexis to come along, as they were leaving. Alexis took one last look around before following the seeker outside.  
  
The weather was getting cloudy as they flew back to Alexis' house and Alexis knew it would not be long before the big battle would begin…  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Well guys, I've finally got the next chappie up! Annoying enough, it wans't as long as I hoped, but the reviews of urgency that I get the next chap up overpowered my need to keep writing for eternity. So here we are folks!  
  
So, I hope I'm not dragging this out any, but I want to make this story good. Something that people will look back on and say, 'Yep, I've heard of that story, and boy was it good!' or something like that. I do hope I haven't left too many people in the dark too ling and that you guys review this chap to give me some advice, or what you want to see. Part of the reason for this chapter's slowness is I was suffering from mild writers block. And I had to attend a funeral too so yeah.  
  
Anyway, its up now so I'll have a clean feild once I got this chap out of the way. A little secret I'm giving away though ... You know how Starscream turned human? Well .................... I'll let you try and guess!  
  
Have fun and I hope you enjoyed this chap!  
  
Skins Thunderbomb 


	9. It Begins

9 – It Begins  
  
The warp gate was set.  
  
Alexis sat on a rock outside of her house, waiting for when they would arrive. Starscream had got a call from the Autobots, saying they will also come at the prearranged time of an hour.  
  
The 'con in question was sitting next to her. He had his head in his hands, as if trying to decide on something. She could see the concentration of his thoughts, simply by how tense he was. Was it because the Autobots were coming? Or was it because she was here, and that when Unicron does strike, would he want her there in harms way?  
  
What was she [i]thinking?[/i] How could she think that he even cared for her? He might like her, but any kind of other feeling would be preposterous. It was simply unheard of, a human and a transformer as more than friends. [i]Why[/i] did he have to turn into such an attractive human? He acted so cute in that brief span of time and she wasn't sure if she could break the new fondness for the transformer, even if he bellowed at her he hated her and wished her dead.  
  
But, what did he[i] really[/i] think of her?   
  
Did he think of her as a petty human who just helped him because she was too soft for her own good? She wanted to know, but she was afraid of the answer. Was this what plagued Starscream right now, as they sat waiting for the other transformers?  
  
Was it this, which had made him nervous when she laughed only a short while ago?  
  
She didn't know. She wanted to know.  
  
But she was afraid…  
  
'Man oh man, why can't I have a normal life?!' Starscream shouted in his mind.   
  
He hated the confusion inside his head. It was all directed at the human next to him, and he hated it.  
  
He sneaked a glance at the female. She too, looked confused and tense, as though she was reeling off the information about him, as he was her.  
  
'Primus this is raving mad!' Starscream yelled agitated in his head. No, he couldn't have a normal life. He had to have one that was twisted and confusing didn't he?  
  
A sob alerted him back to the present. He looked down to find Alexis looking sad and confused. And afraid…  
  
"What's up?" He asked, startling Alexis. She looked up at the big bot and said softly, "I dunno."  
  
Starscream shook his head at the odd response and turned back to the warp gate. It was almost time …  
  
He stretched, his joints creaking slightly like muscles would crack and stood up, saying, "It's almost time."  
  
Alexis stood too just as the warp gate opened.  
  
Many transformers came out. Optimus, Hotshot, Red Alert, Scavenger, Jetfire, Sideswipe, Wheeljack, Blurr, Hoist, Demolisher, Cyclonus – the whole crew. Plus two seekers like Starscream and three larger transformers, all purple with white and gold highlights. The Minicons arrived as well, just when Rad and Carlos (Alexis called them earlier) joined the rallying point. He yelled in delight as Sureshock and Highwire come rushing over to greet the two boys and the same for Alexis. She had Grindor in a circuit-crushing hug.  
  
Swindle came wandering over with a *Beep* and Starscream picked him up.  
  
"Hey there Swindle!" Starscream said and the Minicon beeped in response, happy to see his partner again.  
  
"SREAMER!" A purple and black blur smashed into Starscream in a very over enthusiastic hug. Poor Starscream almost fell over as the slightly shorter seeker beamed at him.  
  
"C'mon 'Warp, lay off him will ya?" Said the blue seeker who Alexis recognized as Thundercracker.  
  
"Hello everyone!" The boys had gone over to the others and greeted them.  
  
"So [i]this[/i] is Skywarp." Alexis said coming over to the three seekers.  
  
"Yeah, this is he. Hey c'mon get off me now man!" Starscream tried to get out of his brothers titanium grip but he wouldn't budge. He gave up and let his arms fall limp at his sides. Alexis laughed and TC noticed her. He bent down to talk to her.  
  
"Hello." He said, "You must be smart to re-build Screamer's body!" He held out his hand and Alexis jumped on. He held her up and she said, "A lot of people did it, not just me!"  
  
"Modest huh?" He said, smiling. She blushed in reply.  
  
"Who are they?" Alexis asked, pointing to the new transformers.  
  
"Well, Astrotrain is the one with the giant jet engines on his legs. He can transform into a space shuttle and a hover train and Blitzwing is the one with seeker wings. The other one is Octane and he can transform into a Semi truck or a jet. The Decepticon Triple changers." Thundercracker announced.  
  
"Wow! How cool!" Alexis said as she watched the three talk.  
  
"SKYWARP GET THE SLAGGING HELL OFF ME!!!" Starscream lived up to his name as he screamed as loud as possible; being sure to make stars shake.  
  
Skywarp shoved his hands over his audio receptors as Starscream lurched over in exhaustion from screaming so loud.  
  
"Blimey there's no need to yell like that!" He said mortally crushed at being yelled at.   
  
Starscream snarled and ran after the poor seeker, only to be following air as Skywarp teleported.  
  
Thundercracker laughed and said to Alexis, "Skywarp's special ability is – as you probably guessed – " Starscream ran around after his brother, who continued to teleport " – teleportation."  
  
"They [i]really[/i] like each other don't they?" Alexis said as Starscream finally caught his brother and tackled him, now locked in a furious wrestling match with a few other bots cheering them on.  
  
TC chuckled and put Alexis back on the ground, saying, "I better break 'em up."  
  
He transformed into an almost identical jet to Starscream and soared at the two, breaking them away from each other.  
  
"TC?!" Skywarp whined from the ground.  
  
"You need to grow up." The disgruntled red seeker grumbled, rubbing his head.  
  
When everyone had settled down, Optimus called everyone to attention. He had never been part of another leader like roll after the previous battle with Unicron and had come back to Cybertron less than a year ago. He had told everyone that he wanted to just live life to the fullest, and he said that if the time came to when he would be called to duty, he would accept.  
  
So now was the time.  
  
  
  
"Okay, we all know why where here. Unicron has lived and is coming to earth as we speak. You all know what is at stake. I don't know how he could have come back after Galvatron sacrificed himself to save us, but he has. And we can only destroy him by matching his powers of darkness with our own light. For our freedom!"  
  
He threw his fist into the air and the other transformers followed suit with a roar of battle for freedom.   
  
Suddenly, the sky grew darker. Everyone looked up and saw the tell tale signs of Unicron's coming.  
  
Alexis' stone glowed faintly…  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
*Sniff* only 2 reviws? Oh well! I hope this is good enough. In case you were wondering, I made Skywarp seem a bit more childish because I thought it would be an amusing contrast to his 'big bro' Screamer. Tell me what you think!  
  
Also, I [i]had[/i] to add the tripples! I love them so much I couldnt leave them out of the story. So I gave them an Armada makeover. I might draw some pics at a later date.  
  
So this is it! The big battle is about to begin! Will they ever get together? And what of Uinicron's last ten years? What's the grand poobah been up to? All answers and more in the next chapter of Forbidden feelings!  
  
ST 


	10. Snagged by Unicron’s sprawn

10 – Snagged by Unicron's sprawn  
  
Her hand clasped the green stone. She had no idea how much power this stone had, but somehow, it had transformed Starscream into a human and back to transformer. How is it that it had occurred?  
  
She had felt his presence that night when she fell asleep. She could've sworn he put his hand around her in an act of comfort. Why? Why did he do it?  
  
Was it this act that had transformed him? She continued to dwell on these thoughts for a little while longer before a crash of lightning fell nearby.  
  
Alexis was snapped from her thoughts by this and looked up into the sky. Unicron was clearly visible as the electricity crackled in the sky above. A green static field suddenly materialized in front of the transformers that stood in front of Alexis.  
  
It formed into a transformer like Sideways was, except this one was a female with no Minicon for a head. She was green in colour with indigo highlights and looked like she transformed into a hover board by the looks of the hover pads on her legs.   
  
She grinned and said, "Hatred maybe gone; but there are other types of hatred Unicron can feed off."  
  
"What do you mean?" Optimus growled.  
  
She smiled in a sinisterly sweet way, "This hatred can be destroyed. Why do you think that my master is here?"  
  
Alexis pondered her words. It seemed as if she was giving them hints in spite of herself. All she had to do was work out the pieces to complete the puzzle…  
  
The bot's voice changed to what they recognized as Unicron's. "You will perish…"  
  
Unicron began to transform…  
  
Starscream and the other seekers shot at the new bot but she de-materialized into static, avoiding the shots.  
  
Alexis felt herself get lifted up from the ground…  
  
"What the?!" She exclaimed as the female – Sideways grabbed her.  
  
"You're not going to destroy it!" She hissed at Alexis.  
  
Alexis couldn't reply as she was eloped in a warp gate with the bot…  
  
Starscream watched in horror as the femme snagged Alexis in her hand.   
  
'Now's not the time to contemplate things!' He shouted to himself as he transformed…  
  
As the bot disappeared though the warp gate, the red seeker jet followed just as it closed…  
  
The others could only look on…  
  
__________________________________  
  
Yes, yes I'm a bit*h to leave it off like this, but when I wrote it I had to post it!  
  
And since the lack of Reviews was bugging me, I decided some suspence should bring 'em in. If it doesn't....well It doesn't matter. But I'll continue once I have 5 reviews or more on this chapter. Not asking too much is it? ^^  
  
And to some questions that have been asked (Sorry, I didn't check my Reviews on Ch. 6 =.=) The stones will be explained and why Screamer has the ability to become human. Also, This chapter is supposed to be a bit of a confuser, and for a good reason! The next chapter will be VERY inportant!  
  
I'll be adding the next chapter very soon but it would be good if I got those 5 reviews. But it's not that urgent.  
  
And I'd like to give special thanks to Constructicons and MiT for sticking with me so much and also to many other reviewers too! But these ones stick out the most.  
  
Good luck with all your stories and have fun!  
  
ST 


	11. Open your Spark

AN ~ I got 6 reviews!!! I'm a very happy camper! This is the one you've all been waiting for! It's THE chapter if that makes sense. If it doesn't, then read on!  
  
~ = Unicron speaking telepath.  
  
*** = change of scene  
  
Also, for this chapter I recomend you download this song. It ties in very well to the story and you get a better reading effect in my oppinion.   
  
http://www.dragonpalace.net/~vorfeed/hack/OST/OST2/01%20-%20open%20your%20heart.mp3  
  
Right click save as... is the best way to download it for PC users and I'm not sure about MaC's (since I dont have one) I will tell you when to start playing it.  
  
Now on!  
  
11 – Open your Spark  
  
The portal was like a vortex, spinning down to Unicron…  
  
"Who are you?!" Alexis screamed as her captor soared down the bright tunnel made of blue light.  
  
"My name is Sideblast, and I am part of Unicron!" She said and smirked at the struggling human in her hand. Alexis suddenly glowed and her clothes were replaced with a spacesuit…  
  
***  
  
Starscream transformed as he zoomed town the vortex. He had to save her!  
  
'But why?' He continued to ask himself.  
  
But the answer was something he could not find. His emotions had grown for the woman as he had spent time with her. And been human too…  
  
Primus, these are nothing but forbidden feelings! But…  
  
There was no denying it any longer. He was falling for her.  
  
His dark side continued to argue, saying that there was no way a Transformer could ever fall for a human, and that she would never feel the same towards him. But he didn't take heed of it. His mind was whacked in turmoil and pain so strong he actually felt it. If only there was a way to solve this…  
  
His feet touched the ground inside Unicron. He knew he was just by looking around. Even if he hadn't seen this place in 10 lunar orbits, he would never forget this place…  
  
He started to search.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Alexis was thrown into a cage. She hit the wall a bit roughly, but was okay.  
  
"You're never going to destroy him." Sideblast said and closed the door.  
  
Alexis curled up into a ball and softly cried, clutching her rock to her heart…  
  
***  
  
Astrotrain had taken them out of Earth's atmosphere to fight Unicron. The bots flew around in space, trying to get a good shot at the monster.  
  
"All this time! I never really died!" Unicron yelled as he blasted the bots.  
  
"You did! I saw you die!" Optimus screamed and blasted him.  
  
"There is still hatred for me to feed off! I merely teleported to another place you fool!" He yelled and batted Jetfire out of the way, who had been about to fire his gun on him.  
  
"So that is what I was so unsure about." Optimus muttered as he combined with Jetfire to start another assault.   
  
"You may have unhinged me for a small time, but it wasn't long before I regained my strength! I have waited 10 years to battle you and destroy you again. And now I'll have that chance!"  
  
"That will never happen!" Jet Optimus shouted and fired.  
  
***  
  
Crunch. Crunch. Crunch.  
  
'This must be bone central!' Starscream thought to himself as he stepped over some of the many bones that littered the area. What they were doing there and how they got there was a mystery that Starscream didn't feel up to solving.  
  
He continued to walk on when he thought he heard sobbing.  
  
Ho stopped.   
  
The rock.  
  
He got it out of his subspace and saw instantly that it was glowing faintly. The sobbing was coming from it. Alexis must be using it somehow!  
  
As he walked on the glow got brighter, acting as a beacon.  
  
The seeker transformed and flew though a passageway at low-ish speed. He suddenly met a lit room with a cage propped up on the wall. And inside was Alexis!  
  
He transformed and ran over to the cage, smiling as bright as the sun.  
  
Alexis looked up to see an oh – too familiar jet streak into the room. She beamed in happiness as Starscream transformed and ran over, looking delighted.  
  
"Starscream! Thank goodness!" Alexis said as he smashed open the cage and picked her up.  
  
He just smiled at her, which in itself was a rare occurrence.  
  
Suddenly, a blast echoed though the room as Sideblast sprinted into the room, furious and trigger-happy.  
  
Starscream placed Alexis on his shoulder before shooting at the spawn of Unicron, who disintegrated into static energy. She reappeared behind Starscream and fired, hitting him in the back and sending him hurling forwards.   
  
Alexis held on as tight as she could, trying not to fall out.  
  
Starscream whirled around and shot at the femme, but she just turned to static again and shot him in the chest. He was propelled back into the wall, sparks flying from his chest area.  
  
Sideblast was about to finish him off when Unicron spoke in her head.  
  
~The others are attacking! Get out there now!~  
  
~But Uni-~  
  
~I said NOW!~  
  
The femme let out an annoyed sigh and teleported.  
  
^^^^^Start playing the song^^^^^  
  
Starscream tried to hide a small gasp but failed. The femme had hit him with a powerful cannon like gun that usually destroyed transformers with three blasts. Alexis climbed down Starscream's frame and stood on the ground, looking up at the transformer. Her face held a mixture of guilt and sorrow. This was all her fault…  
  
"I'm sorry Starscream…" She whispered.  
  
"Just go." He said coldly. He didn't even understand why he was suddenly so cold towards her, but he was hurt, angry and all because he had decided to chase after some human woman.  
  
She cringed and stepped back. Starscream struggled, but he stood and turned his back on her, not wanting to talk to anyone.  
  
"I'm sorry…" She whispered again, tears coming out and spilling down her cheeks. She slammed her eyes closed and pressed the space rock close to her heart. The tears fell on the stone, each time making it glow brighter.  
  
"This is all my fault…"  
  
The rock now shone with light, shining though the gaps in her fingers…  
  
Starscream turned his head slightly, guilt starting to surface in his spark.  
  
"I want you to…be with me … forever…"  
  
At this, the stone flared like a flame and engulfed Alexis' body in an unholy neon green light.  
  
Starscream turned and started at Alexis, who was shimmering with the light.   
  
Suddenly, like a brilliant emerald flame, the light shot upwards to near Starscream's height. The seeker watched with his mouth agape as the light began to take shape…  
  
Alexis felt her body change. She had grown and her limbs had become stronger…  
  
A shape of a transformer with Seeker wings shimmered before him. The light started to fade to reveal a stunning femme transformer, exactly where Alexis had stood before.  
  
She was a deep burgundy with bright purple highlights. She had a jet cockpit making up most of her torso and hips. Two identical wings sat on her back with slender limbs in front on either side. Her hands were clasped in front of her still, and her face was like that of Alexis. She opened her optics, revealing them to be gold.  
  
Her arms fell to her side as she placed the green rock in her subspace. She knew where it was because of the robot work she had done.  
  
She stared at the motionless Seeker opposite her and said, "Hi…"  
  
Her voice was still sad, but Starscream just stood, staring at the new femme with his mouth still agape. He had liked Alexis by her personality alone before, but this … he couldn't believe it.  
  
But he couldn't fall for her. She was still human inside.  
  
Starscream looked away and Alexis said at once, "I know how you feel now."  
  
He remained silent, but she could tell he was listening.  
  
"I was scared of it too. I had never felt anything like it before and I knew, somehow, it felt right. I know I'm still a human inside, but we can get around it now. I know why you got that stone. It was fate that guided you to it. I'm sure now.  
  
I don't know why we were chosen, but Unicron is feeding off the hate of a different kind now. I understand it all now. We're the key to destroying him because we share a link between humans and transformers. And that link is love."  
  
Starscream turned to her. What she said made sense.  
  
"These stones responded to us when we felt need to be close to one another. It helped us in a way that not only made our bond stronger, but more powerful in defeating the darkness that is Unicron.  
  
So I don't care anymore Starscream. I don't care whether you hate me or not –"  
  
At this, Starscream faced her fully.  
  
"I love you, and I always will. Please, I know that it's hard, and that you think that a human and a Transformer should never be together, try to open your mind. I know you can't hate me, because your stone responded to you. Please … open your spark to me."  
  
Starscream watched as she bowed her head, her speech finished. So she did … love him.  
  
He had had enough. If this was really his fate, and if he spent the rest of his life with anyone else, he knew Alexis would never go away. He walked right up to her, forgetting the pain and stood in front of her. She raised her head to look into his optics, knowing he was just going to insult her, or do something else, but …  
  
His face showed his mind was battling again be finally, he slammed his optics shut and shouted "OH SLAG IT!"  
  
With that, he grabbed her wings and kissed her. She fell against him and he held her as tightly as he could, forgetting everything. He didn't care anymore. She was right. They were meant for each other and he didn't care what anyone thought anymore. His arms circled her back as he thought the one thing that he thought would torment him. But now … it felt good.  
  
He loved her. That was that.  
  
Alexis didn't really expect this. She fell into his embrace; wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back just as forcefully; all her emotions breaking though her mental barrier.   
  
They stayed like that for a long time. Neither wanting to let go of the other …  
  
***  
  
Sideblast watched from her screen. Unicron had told her, screamed in her mind to destroy them both.  
  
But she couldn't.  
  
Her life had not been an unloved one. Unknown to Unicron, she had formed a bond with Sideways, and she would never forget the day he was destroyed. As evil as he was, she found him her match in every way. Seeing those two made her sad, not angry as many would think. She turned off the screen and teleported…  
  
***  
  
They slowly broke off. Neither had wanted to let go, but the thought of where they were came back to them.  
  
Starscream gazed into Alexis' face with a mixture of puzzlement and passion. Even if he had finally stopped being stubborn about himself, he still had one question to ask.  
  
"Why me?" He whispered.  
  
She smiled, "Because you're my friend."  
  
He smiled too. He had heard her use that on him before, and in the same place too.  
  
Suddenly, the ground began to rumble and they looked around in alarm. Unicron was going to explode!!  
  
"Get over here!" A voice said.  
  
The two looked around and saw Sideblast standing there, an expression of urgency on her face.  
  
Starscream was about to fire when Alexis placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
She was smiling and said, "C'mon."  
  
Starscream was confused, but didn't argue. Alexis looked like she knew what she was doing.  
  
Outside, the transformers watched in awe as Unicron shrieked with pain. There was no evil to feed on anymore…  
  
The two seekers followed Sideblast to Unicron's mouth. She was starting to feel herself go offline. She was a part Unicron and if he died, she would too.  
  
The bots flew out of Unicron's mouth as Sideblast started to disappear.  
  
"Why?" Alexis whispered.  
  
"Because I was once in love too…" She disappeared…  
  
Unicron exploded.  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
This chapter was one of the hardest to write, but took a surprisingly short time because it seemed to write itself in parts. I wanted to add much more detail in this chapter than the others because it had to explain a good deal of things.  
  
So Alexis and Screamer are finally together you think? Well, there is much more to this I promise you. I hope that bit about Sideblast was allright. even if this is a romance fic, i didn't want it overly sappy. I hope the attempt worked.  
  
Is this the end? Nope! There is still a fair bit to be covered and I will very soon I promise!  
  
Till then!  
  
ST 


	12. Staying the night

12 – Staying the night  
  
Light.  
  
Shining.  
  
Am I dead?  
  
No  
  
Slowly, her optics came online…  
  
She was next to Starscream. His body, already damaged from the cannon blasts, was even more so. Alternate sparks of electricity shot around his wounds, but she could tell he was alive.  
  
Slowly, she sat up. Her leg was injured, as was her back. Still, she managed to.   
  
She looked over at Starscream and lifted his torso up in to rest in her arms. She held him close … wanting him to wake soon.  
  
His optics slowly came online…  
  
He found himself being hugged by Alexis, his head over her shoulder. The pain, which he had ignored inside of Unicron, was now back to full measure. He found himself grasping a surprised Alexis tighter. She felt him shake slightly and knew he was in pain.  
  
Footsteps made Alexis turn around slightly. She had only just noticed that she had somehow got back to earth and were on the ground. It was Thundercracker and Skywarp.  
  
"Hey who're you?" TC asked, as he arrived  
  
"It doesn't matter. You've got to look after Starscream." She motioned to the now unconscious bot in her arms.  
  
"Holy slag!" Skywarp shouted, "What in the world happened?!"  
  
"We got attacked." Alexis said and attempted to stand up, her injured leg shock but she managed it. TC quickly helped her and Skywarp picked up his brother.  
  
"Tell me who you are!" TC said to Alexis as they walked over to the other bots.  
  
"Alexis." TC opened his mouth in surprise when Alexis continued, "I transformed via a space rock to put it bluntly."  
  
TC closed his mouth and said, "Right-o. That's freaky, but you do look a lot like her."  
  
Alexis had a bit of trouble walking, but she managed it still. The other bots started at the sight of her, but TC filled them in. Rad and Carlos were most surprised. They had stayed in Astrotrain the whole time and they told her they had picked her and Starscream up from space, but they had somehow teleported out via a green light. Alexis knew her stone had been at work again. But why it had teleported them out was a mystery to her, but she didn't feel up to solving it at the moment.  
  
Once all the questions were answered about the events that had happened, Optimus took the injured back to the Autobot base and had Red Alert fix them up. It was during this time that Alexis stayed in one of the rooms.  
  
She couldn't believe how things had turned out for her and Starscream. Here she was, a transformer sitting inside the Autobot base with many others outside her room. She really thought Starscream wouldn't accept her as a friend early on when they first met. But she had been proven wrong then.  
  
She thought that she could never love him and expect love in return.  
  
But she had been proven wrong again.  
  
She smiled. If Starscream had been as confused as her, then she knew he must've given in as well. Or was she misjudging his character? No. Somehow she knew.  
  
***  
  
Starscream awoke to find everything dark. It must've been nighttime or something.  
  
He sat up stiffly. His body had been repaired in the time he had been out. Man oh man did he feel good!  
  
It was a long time before his head had been this clear. So he was in love with someone, big deal. He didn't care about it anymore. All he cared about was how good this new emotion felt. Somehow, he would only display this kind of affection to Alexis. He would allow no one else to open him up this way again. It was confusing enough this time.  
  
In a way, he had experienced emotions like this before. Except that was purely out of family bond. This … this was different. And it felt good.  
  
Slowly, he stood up and made his way to the rooms. He knew Alexis would be somewhere here. He caught the sound of breathing and knew it was she, as Transformers don't breathe.  
  
He opened the door.  
  
She was lying in the middle of the recharge pad in the room. She must've transformed back during the night. He just wanted to see if she was all right when he noticed something; she was shivering.  
  
'She's freezing to death!' Starscream thought and pulled out the space rock as he did. If anything, he didn't want her to die from the cold, even if she was tougher than your average female.  
  
He glowed green and transformed, using the momentum of it to land on the recharge pad. Normally, he would've had that annoying voice in his head asking why he would do this; but it didn't come.  
  
He walked up beside her and lay down, pulling her close as he did so. She stopped shivering soon after.  
  
***  
  
Funny, she thought, I feel warmer…  
  
***  
  
He felt somewhat content. He too found himself drifting off against his will…  
  
***  
  
Sunlight compelled him to wake up.  
  
Thankfully, Alexis was still asleep in his arms. He didn't want her to know he had 'stayed the night.'  
  
Quickly and quietly as possible, he placed Alexis down and ran to the edge of the recharge pad, transforming and walking swiftly out the door.  
  
Alexis woke in time to see the tip of his wing disappear. She smiled. How sweet… 


	13. Goodbye and Begin Again

13 – Goodbye and begin again  
  
"SKYWARP!!!"  
  
"Sorry, sorry, sorry!!!" The seeker ran down the hallway of the base with Starscream in tow; rage written all over his face.  
  
Literally.   
  
"HOW DARE YOU SNEAK UP ON ME WHEN I TOOK A NAP! YOU DAMN SLAGGING SON-OF-A-DRONE!" Starscream screamed, alerting the rest of the base as he did so.  
  
"Primus damn you! Can't you take a joke?!" Skywarp said as he teleported to the Warp room. He sighed in relief but started as he heard a crash to the side of him.  
  
"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Starscream growled and raised a fist in front of him.  
  
"Eeep!" Skywarp said and screamed as the chase began again.  
  
  
  
TC and Alexis (who was a transformer again) were laughing themselves stupid at the security cameras. They stood with the triple changers, Rad and Carlos as they watched the chase go on. It was now midday and the transformers were due to go home soon. Skywarp had thought it would be funny to do a 'makeover' on Starscream before he left.  
  
But now he was paying for it.  
  
"Oh Starscream's got him!" Rad shouted and watched the brawl in the training room.  
  
"Poor, poor Skywarp." TC said shaking his head from side to side.  
  
***  
  
"This is just more work for me!" Red Alert cried and threw his arms up in exasperation  
  
"Not – ouch –my –ow – fault - *wince*" Skywarp groaned as Red Alert re-attached his arm (Starscream had wrapped it over his shoulder and dislocated it.)  
  
"Why do I bother?" Red muttered as he yanked Skywarp's arm back to its normal place by its side –   
  
"YYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
***  
  
It was nearing sunset time outside.  
  
The transformers all stood in front of the warp gate, almost ready to take off.  
  
Almost.  
  
"Why isn't Starscream here?" TC asked Alexis, who was outside with the bots.  
  
"He said he had to think about coming back or not. 'Some time to myself' he said." Skywarp said.  
  
Alexis thought about this. Somehow, she knew where he could be.  
  
"I'll go find him." Alexis said and transformed (she knew how to now) into her jet form and took off.  
  
Skywarp and Thundercracker watched her, and then looked at each other with identical grins.  
  
The rest of the bots said their goodbyes to Rad and Carlos and took off, saying that the gate would be open for a while yet…  
  
***  
  
Starscream stared at the beautiful scenery before him. He was standing at the edge of a lake, not far from the Autobot base. This lake seemed to be hidden from the humans, as it remained untouched by them. There were no buildings or anything to destroy the serenity of the place. A perfect place to think.  
  
He sighed. As much as he wanted to return home, he knew that he could not. At least for a while. He wanted to stay on this planet.  
  
After all, he smirked; he had the rest of his life to go back.  
  
He turned to see a burgundy jet land near him and transform.  
  
'She's learned to transform. Man she's smart.' He thought as Alexis stopped near him.  
  
"So…have you decided?" She said, dreading the answer somewhat.  
  
"Yes I have." He said, turning to her.  
  
"And?" She whispered.  
  
Suddenly he smiled and spread his arms out, saying, "You already know."  
  
She grinned with intense happiness and rushed into his arms, knowing that he was now going to stay…she hugged him tightly and whispered, 'Thank you…'  
  
Up above, two familiar jets surveyed the scene.  
  
"Well, well, well! 'And they lived happily ever after!'" TC said  
  
"I wish I could have someone like Alexis at my side." Skywarp said wistfully.  
  
"It's 100 lunar orbits too early for you." TC said snidely.  
  
"What did you say?!"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"Why do you rub it in?!"  
  
"Don't get too confident now."  
  
"Why do you ALWAYS rub it in?!"  
  
The End.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Hehehe! Oh I had to end it with those two ('Warp and TC). They just make me laugh when I think of them. I'm gonna do a chibi pic of them all later on and I'll post it up.  
  
Well, thats it! I hope you liked it and that it wasn't too sappy. If there is one thing I hate, it is WAAAAAAAAAY too sappy fics. LBAN was my first, and last, and was only continued via request.  
  
I'd like to thank all of my readers and a double thanks to my reviewers! Special thanks to MiT, Constructicons, Tracey Tierbrun, Lady1Venus, Zarius because they really helped the story. Oh and Sirius too! If it wern't for you, the story would be totally different.  
  
And now I would like to say that LBAN was the very first Starscream/Alexis fic, but we all know that that one wasn't worth it. So this one is the official! Okay so that sounded arrogent, but this is my first Fanfic achievement that I'm proud of so yeah. So whoever is reading this and is thinking of writing one of their own, GO FOR IT! I'll be first reader!  
  
'Till next time my fellow readers!  
  
Skins Thunderbomb 


End file.
